


The do over

by codenamepenguin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Shy Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin
Summary: Magnus worries if he should befriend a shadowhunter (a between the scenes story to fill in the gap between the first meeting and the phone call)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	The do over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).



> Happy Birthday stars!

  
‘Magnus?’ Catarina asked worriedly as she handed over a business card. ‘Should I be insulted that you want to talk to a mundane doctor?’

The warlock grimaced as he took the card.

‘No, of course not,’ he replied, ‘I want a mortal perspective. It’s not like you and I are experts on this. When is the last time we interacted with one for any length of time? So this is a good psychologist?’

‘Yes, Dr. Stars is one of our best,’ she insisted, ‘you sure you are okay? Is there a mortal you want to “interact” with?

Magnus nodded even as he looked ready to throw up.

‘Wow…she…he…?’

‘He…’

‘He must really be something to have you all wound up like this,’ she mused, patting his shoulder gently. ‘It will be alright.’

“No, it will not,” he whispered, looking down at his polished shoes, ‘this is going to be a fucking disaster. He’s still in the closet, too.”

‘Sounds complicated,’ the woman said compassionately, really starting to get curious now. ‘The doctor is expecting you in one hour, okay?’

Magnus stared at the card, looking at the address. He would walk there to clear his mind.

Catarina accompanied him to the door, and he kissed her goodbye.

The warlock took the long way around, searching for some quiet streets to think.

He had closed himself off for so long to romance and love, he couldn’t believe he was even contemplating this, and with a mortal besides! He must be nuts. Perhaps Dr. Stars would confirm his thoughts, and declare him insane.

But then he thought of Alec’s sweet smile, and he felt his heart flutter. A gentle shadowhunter, that was such an oxymoron, if there was ever one. During that whole demon summoning to help Clary, it was as though Alec didn’t know which way was left or right, but he sucked it up, determined to be there for his family. He found the young man’s determination and loyalty to be intriguing to say the least. He was easy on the eyes too.

Gah, he was so confused.

How could a four hundred year old warlock be so controlled by his dick, and not his brain?

He shook his head to clear an image of Alec laying on his golden sheets, naked, opening his legs to invite him in.

‘Classy, Magnus,’ he chided himself, ‘take the man to dinner first. You will be a lot for him to wrap his head around.’

Magnus sighed as he reached his destination, but immediately started to relax as he meet the calm, confident woman who shook his hand cheerfully.

‘How can I help?!’ she said so kindly, that Magnus was quite ready to blurt out everything to her. She handed him a box of tissues and he clutched them thankfully to his chest. He blew his nose trying to compose himself.

‘Take your time,’ she assured him, as she waited patiently.

He didn’t realise how emotional he was becoming. He guessed he had a lot of issues that he had to deal with. ‘Sorry, I need a minute.’

She went to get him a glass of water.

‘I don’t know where to start,’ he muttered, sipping his water as he leaned towards her, ‘there’s this guy.’

‘An excellent start,’ she encouraged him.

Magnus smiled nervously, ‘he is amazing and I want to be close to him but…I don’t know if this is for the best. Shit, would he even be interested?’

‘Those are two separate issues,’ she said softly, ‘what about if we talk about the second one first?”

Good.

Because that really was the easier thing to talk about.

‘Well, I know he is interested,’ he assured her, ‘but you know, once he gets to know me...he may not be. Because he seems rather innocent and I am err…not.’

‘Do you think that makes you undeserving of his friendship?’ she asked, ‘because the fact that you are here, even worrying about it, says otherwise.’

He looked at her desperately, smiling as she nodded at him.

‘So do you think I should call him?’

‘Well, if you want to be close to him, you will have to,’ she summarized for him cautiously, trying to encourage him to make his own decision.

‘Yeah I know that, and I already got his number….but….’

Magnus stood up and started to pace. ‘We are very different. You know fish in the bowl, bird in the sky different. Why start something that is not going to go anywhere?! Why am I even here, for Edom’s sake?!’

‘Why are you so afraid?’

‘I am not afraid!’ Magnus roared at her.

He sat down on his chair with a bump, ‘yeah, I am afraid. How did you figure that?’

‘It’s sort of my job,’ she winked at him and he laughed. He proceeded to tell her as much about Camille as he could get away with, the doctor being a mundane and all. He knew he never truly recovered from that heartache.

She gave him a lot to think about as he left, but he walked with a new lightness in his step. The mistakes he made with Camille, he didn’t have to repeat them again. Alec could be like a whole new do over.

He was so pleased with how the session went, that he portaled down to his club and took a celebratory drink. A beautiful seelie suddenly sat in his lap and he pushed her off in shock, earning him some humiliating looks from those already gathered.

He took himself and his bottle off to his office to sulk, realizing how lonely and pathetic his life really was.

So of course he had to have another drink.

Alec.

No…Alexander.

He daydreamed about his big, beautiful hazel eyes.

Should he try to be friends with him first, or seduce him right away?

‘Your mouth is made for kissing,’ he slurred at dream Alec.

‘Thanks, I think yours is too,’ the shadowhunter whispered, as he closed his arms around him, and lifted him up, ‘why have you been drinking so much?’

Huh?

Alexander carried him carefully to the couch, before walking away.

‘Don’t go, dream Alec,’ he slurred, waving his arms around, trying to get up.

The young man returned, gently pushing him back to lay down. He took the wet handkerchief in his hand and tenderly patted Magnus’ forehead. ‘Wow, you are really drunk, huh?’

Magnus eyes widened liked saucers.

Wait one minute!

_Fuck._

_Fuck!_

_Fuck!!!_

‘Alexander?’

‘Yeah it’s me, not dream Alec,’ he laughed a bit, as he knelt next to him, ‘don’t try to talk. I am glad you called…um...me.’

This was not fucking happening.

‘My brother Jace sometimes drinks,’ Alec said sympathetically ‘he doesn’t remember much, and you give way less trouble than he does.’

Alec dragged a waste paper bin closer just in case it was needed. ‘So, do you want to sleep a bit? I can keep a lookout for you and keep you safe.’

Magnus nodded, deciding it was better to keep his mouth shut, in case he said or did something even more dumb.

He struggled for a few minutes to keep his eyes open though, wanting to marvel at the way Alec had again come to his rescue. Not with a bow and arrow this time, but with a cool wet cloth and a glass of water.

It was no less fucking awesome in his opinion.

He hoped he remembered some of this.

He would have so much to tell Dr. Stars next week!


End file.
